In His Way
by Supernatural 101
Summary: I woke practically hyperventilating. I tried to remember the dream that has been plaguing me for days now. All I could remember that I was so stunned at the out-come of the conversation.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's pov

I woke practically hyperventilating. I tried to remember the dream that has been plaguing me for days now. All I could remember that I was so stunned at the out-come of the conversation. I could not remember for the life of me what the conversation was about or even who I was having it with. "Darn it." I said under my breath not wanting to wake up tori. Just then the door crack open.

"Chloe is every thing okay?" Derek asked. I walked out of the room and motioned for him to fallow me to the kitchen.

"Chloe was there a goast? Who were you talking to?" he asked in a single breath.

"I was just talking to myself. Just the same weird dream, as always." I said nonchalantly as I got my self a glass of water.

"What is the dream about?" he asked with general curiosity in his eyes.

"I can't remember and that is what is making weird. All I know is that I am having a conversation, I don't even know with whom, and I get super surprised at the end of the conversation. I don't even know what I'm talking about."

"That is weird and, um, how long have you been having this dream?"

"Two days now. Why?"

"No reason. I'm going back to bed now." He said quit abruptly. It was really weird. Like he found a connection between how long I had been having the dream and something that I could not fathom. But what could have happened two days ago. Simon found that key but I could not find any connection between my dream and that.

"Hey Derek wait." I had no idea what I was going to say to him.

He winced and said, "Yeah?"

"Forget I said any thing. Okay?"

"K" he said and turned back to his room.

* * *

Derek's pov

As I walked out of the bathroom I herd a hushed "Darn it" from tori and Chloe's room. As I peeked in I saw Chloe jump.

"Is every thing okay?" I asked as she tiptoed over to the door and motioned for me to fallow her. AS I followed her down the stairs I could not help but think of all the things she was going to tell me. My mine went a little wild.

"Chloe was there a goast? Who were you talking to?" I asked nervously. Not wanting her to be in any kind of trouble. Why did I care any way?

"I was just talking to myself. Just the same weird dream, as always." she said matter-of-factly as she got herself a glass of water.

"What is the dream about?" I asked trying not to sound like I was prying.

"I can't remember and that is what is making weird. All I know is that I am having a conversation, I don't even know with whom, and I get super surprised at the end of the conversation. I don't even know what I'm talking about."

"That is weird and, um, how long have you been having this dream?" if the answer was two days I was going to poo my pants.

"Two days now. Why?"

"No reason. I'm going back to bed now." _Ohhhhh shoot. What is going on. _

"Hey Derek wait." There was nooo way she could know what the connection was. It is just impossible.

I winced and said, "Yeah?"

"Forget I said any thing. Okay?"

"K" I said and turned back to my room that I shared with Simon.

There did happen to be a connection. That was the night I started to dream of telling Simon then Chloe the truth. I love her. And she was the only person I would ever love. There were only two problems. Simon liked her to and Chloe could never love me. I was the type of guy, that if Chloe saw me in the hall, she would avoid me. She would try to hide it, but I would still see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's pov

By the morning I had remembered something slightly odd about Friday, two days ago, Derek was going to tell me something until Simon came out of the bathroom. He never did tell me what was on his mind. So when he and I were alone in the kitchen again I asked.

"Hey, on Friday what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, that, um, nothing. I mean it isn't important." He said avoiding the question.

"Well if it isn't important why can't you tell me?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"No reason. Look I was just going to invite you to come with me on my investigative adventure. I didn't want Simon to get jealous so I let it drop and it would really help if you would let it drop too." He said, barely making any eye contact. I knew he was lying but did not have the energy to question it any further.

Derek's pov

Thank good that wasn't tori. If it was her she would have killed me for the answer but Chloe was nicer then that. She probably didn't even believe me. It is so hard to lye to her.

The next few days were hard not telling her the root of her "weird" dreams. But by Wednesday night I had had it with the stress of not telling Simon.

"Hey, um, Simon I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking ay me side-ways.

"Um, look just don't freak out and don't be mad at me, 'cause I didn't want this to happen."

"Just spit it out already." He said looking at me with general curiosity in his eyes. He had no idea what I was about to tell him.

"I love Chloe and I know you like her to, but you have to understand, she is my mate and I'll never love anyone else." I said and blushed.

"Um, wow, now I know why you have been acting so weird lately." He said and rubbed his moth.

"I know you are mad but I love her, really love her." I held my breath for his answer.

"I'm not mad. Dad told me it was going to be like this. Have you told her yet?"

"No, of course not. I would never do that. I would always tell you first." I said a little defensively.

"Look I'll go tell her right now that I am not interested." He said as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys you have to review or i wont write anymore so review review review and if you dont like it tell me how to fix it in a review**

Chloe's pov

I was brushing my hair when I herd a knock on the door of Tori's and my room. I knew that she was down stairs eating desert, so I walked from the bathroom to my room and saw it was Simon at my door.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, opening the door and puling him after me.

"Um, Chloe, I'm not interested in you any more. I just didn't want to lead you on. I am so sorry though." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Kay, you can't help it. I still want to be your friend though." I said kind of thankful that there would not be that tension anymore.

"Good. Have a good night." he said and walked out of the room. It was kind of bazaar, but for all I new he had a reason to tell me. Maybe one of his hot friends were coming to stay with us at the safe house. I fell asleep thinking of what his friends looked like.

I woke up at about two like I had the past three days. This time it was different, though. I could remember what was in the dream this time. I love Derek.

I could not help the tears that followed as I flew down the stairs, around the corner, and as soon as I saw him I flung my arms around his neck. I was sitting on his lap, on the couch, in the living room. I don't even know why I went there and not his room.

"I love you, Chloe." He said to me and I sobbed into his neck.

"I love you too, Derek." I said to him. We spent most of the night like this, but at some point I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in his room, laying across his chest, and Andrew was at the door staring at us. Simon was still in the bed across the room, but Andrew did not care.

"Derek, get up." I said and shook his shoulder.

"What?" he said slightly annoyed. But when he opened his eyes, he relaxed his tense position. Then he saw Andrew.

"Look Chloe why don't you go back to bed. I need to talk to Derek." Andrew said and pointed for me to leave.

By the time I got back into bed Derek had already finished talking to Andrew.

Derek's pov

How stupid does Andrew think I am? I would never do anything to hurt my Chloe. So I just nodded and uhhued. When he finally finished and walked away, I dashed into Chloe's room.

I sat down onto her bed and pulled her into my lap.

"He didn't yell at you to bad, right?" she asked sheepishly.

"If he did, I wouldn't know. I love you." And with that she kissed me. Full on the mouth. It was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay every one i love the reviews i will add conflict don't worry and i will use spell check this time. and there will be more adventure and description. i love you all keep reading.**

* * *

**Chloes pov**

After being shooed out of my room to take a shower by Derek, I stopped at the linen closet to get a clean towel. It was a really small closet. it had five shelves, each shelf had a different size towels on it. Accept, next to the linen closet was Derek's and Simon's room. The light was off and the door was locked and Simon never locks the door. _What is going on. I thought that he was helping with breakfast. _I thought. But whatever it was, it was none of my business.

* * *

I hadn't realized how hungry i was until i smelled someone down stairs frying some eggs. I hurried down the stairs bare foot, with my hair still dripping wet. The stares moaned under each step i took. But when I turned the corner into the kitchen i smacked right into Derek's chest.

"oh, um, sorry, i was just coming to get you. Your eggs are almost ready." he said.

"Yum. and i forgot to ask but how did we end up into your room?" i asked and watched how his face reddened. _He is so cute._ I thought

"Oh, you cinda didn't want me to leave. So you stayed in my room." he said and looked at his feet.

"What do you mean i didn't want you to leave?" i asked, a little unsure if i wanted to hear the answer.

"Um, when i tried to put you in your bed, you put me in a death grip. Your sleeping brain didn't want me to go." this time it was my turn to blush. But the worst part was the silence that followed. He finally broke it by saying,

"Your eggs are ready, and i think i just herd Tori open her door, so lets go before sleeping beauty gets hear."

"Kay." with that we moved to the kitchen were Andrew had set a plate for Derek and me with eggs. It was scorching hot and it burned my mouth but i didn't care. Tori and Simon came down about five minutes i started to eat.

It was silent throughout breakfast until we all finally finished.

"So, since you aren't going to tell us, i just going to ask. What the flipp happened last night?" Tori said staring at us.

"What? Nothi-" Derek started but was cut off by Tori saying,

"Don't you dare say nothing. That's a load of crp and we all know it." then she crossed her arms and made a face that said you are not wiggling out of this one.

Derek's pov

I looked over to, her big blue eyes even bigger than normal, and gave her a small nod.

"Look, the past few days i have been having this weird dream that i couldn't remember and last night i figured out what the dream was about." she said defensively. She was so cute trying to act all tuff.

"Okay, what was the dream about and wear were you this morning?"

"And why were you in my room this morning?" Simon asked. So we told them everything or at least Chloe did. I, personally, would have left the mate part but she thought it was necessary.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. i tried to use all of your criticism. in the next few chapters it will get more awesome so just bear with me.**

**And please review. its just the little green button**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. love the comments. keepum commin. I am trying to do better. I already have an idea for my next few chapters.**

**This chapter will get more adventurous.**

**And I will try to keep the rest of the story in Derek's pov unless it needs to be in Chloe's.**

**That didn't make any sense, dont care.**

**

* * *

**"Okay. Guys we have to go shopping. All of you are out of clothes. Wear is Tori and Simon shut your moth." Andrew said as he walked into the kitchen and saw that Tori was gone. She had left after Chloe finished telling what didn't happen last night. She had to get a shower. Simon was still starring at me with the look 'you did what now'.

"She's taking a shower. By the way wear are we going shopping. Not many stores have clothes for me." I said finally braking away from Simon's stair.

"Oh, um, you can't come with us." he said looking at me.

"Why?" I asked really offended. I knew he didn't like me but this is just crazy. _I'm not going to do anything stupid or does he just want to be with Simon. _

"Because, this morning they had a sketch of you and Chloe together on the news, so neither of you are going any wear." he said and crossed his arms. I felt Chloe shrug next to me.

"It's for your safety, and Derek I was thinking that while we are gone you can teach Chloe some self defense." he said and smiled at Chloe.

"Can you please Derek. I know nothing about self defense." she said and grabbed my arm with a smile.

"Sure." I said after a bit of thinking. _What could go wrong._

* * *

After we both gave our preferences on our clothes and they left, I told Chloe to get ready while I got dressed. Up in my room I looked out my window and saw Chloe out back stretching. I got dressed and watched her try to do a cartwheel. She wasn't half bad. _She just couldn't land. She must have taken gymnastics when she was little._ I thought.

When I got out back Chloe was pacing with her hands on her hips. "Whattcha thinking 'bout." I said and I guess she didn't hear me coming because she jumped.

"Oh, nothing...... i'm just not good at anything phisical."

"That's not true. There has to be something you are good at." I said and grind at her.

"Climbing. But how can that help me?" she said and slouched a little.

"Didn't you jump from a tree and knock that one guard out?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"So lets use that to our advantage." I said with a triumphant grin.

"How?" she asked and turned her head side-ways to look at me properly.

"I'll teach you how to climb faster and how to jump safely." and with that she beamed at me.

"Lets get started, then."

"Okay, first-" for two hours I showed her how to get away from anyone (for ex. someone holding her arms) and just general self defense. She wasn't that bad, but she wasn't that good either.

I chuckled as she fell again. "Can we move on to something I am actually good at. Oh, I don't know, climbing." she said annoyed from all my lessons. I didn't really like the aspect of her going up into the tall trees, but I also wanted her to know how to survive another attack.

"Okay, okay, over hear there are plenty of good trees." I said and waved her on.

* * *

"Are you on a sturdy branch?" I asked her. She was somewhere up in the canopy of the oak tree I was standing under.

"Um, yeah." she said louder then was needed.

"Okay, I'm coming up. I'm gonna show you how to find a good hiding place." I was half way up when I herd a little whimper. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I saw her fall, just out of arms reach and hit the ground.

"Chloe!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohh cliff hanger. i love it and i lied. i will have to go into Chloe's pov. oh well. but please keep reading and reviewing. **

**And i forgot to put this in the last chapters but i dont own DP.**

* * *

Chloe's pov

I was swimming. Swimming in incredibly worm water, which was weird because she had only been swimming twice. And both times it was crazy cold. But this water was like a hot tube. When I first realized I was in water it wasn't that worm. But after a few minuts it starting to get warmer. After a few hours it staryed to get uncomfortibly hot. No matter how far I swam it only got hotter. Eventually it just git to hot for me and had nothing to do but get pulled out. _Thank god_. I thought.

* * *

Derek's pov

"Chloe." I moaned, tears streaming down my face. She had been unconssious for over two hours and Andrew's phone was off. She had broken her rist in two places, which I already put in a cast.

"Chloe, you ARE safe now. Please wake up." I cried, kissing her hand. Slowly (and when I say slowly, that if I wasn't a wearwolf, I wouldn't have seen it happen) her fingers started to wiggle.

"Chloe can you hear me. Your okay now. I wont let anything happen to you." Just as slowly as befor her eyes opened.

"Derek?" she said looking up at me and i thought my heart was going to explode. Her eyes were so beutiful.

"Yeah, I'm hear." I said hopefully.

"Don't you dare leave me." she ssaid, trying to get up from the couch. From wear I was nealing, I helped her to her feet. Standing up myself.

"Never." I said. But when she tryed to walk away, she wabbled over into my arms.

"Dizzy." she said and blushed, looking up at me.

"Maybe you should just stay hear. I'll get whatever you want." I said and put her back onto the couch. "What do you want?"

"For you to stay with me. Can we watch TV?" I sat down next too her on the couch.

"Of course. Whatever you want." She came over and snuggled into my side and i put my arm around her.

"And did I brake my rist." she said looking down at her right rist.

"Yeah, does it hurt? I can get you more painkillers." I said anxouse.

"No, I just notticed the cast. I like the colour." she said smileing at me. I had put a blue cast on her.

"Good. But I am starting to get worried. I can't reach Andrew and they have been gone for over 4 hours. It doesn't take 4 hours to get all of us clothes."

"Hey, can you go get my phone in my room. I want to see if she left me a message."

A minut later I came jetting down the stairs, to find Chloe just wear I left her.

"There are two messages, one from Simon and one from Tori. I didn't listen to them yet." I said and put it in her out streatched hand. She pushed a bunched of buttons and pulled it up to her ear.

_"Chloe, its Simon, you have to leave. they found us."._

* * *

**Ohhh, Another cliffhanger**

**I hope you liked that chapter. please keep reading and reviewing. it is just so cute, push the green button.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love cliffhangers. Lovin the reviews. Keepum commin. Tell all your friends about this story and I will be even happier. **

**And like I said before, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Derek's pov

_"Chloe, its Simon, you have to leave. They found us." _I herd it and ran. I went up the stairs and straight into Chloe's room. I pulled out her back pack and started to grab all of her belongings I could find. Then I moved to my room and did the same.

Once more I came flying down the stairs, but this time Chloe was waiting for me by the door. I threw the bag at her and she pulled it on to her back. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed all the nonperishable foods I saw. As I rounded the corner Chloe opened the bag, ready for me. I threw everything in again.

I grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her out of the house as if it was on fire. She let out a yelp as I threw her on to my back. My mind shutdown, trying to save Chloe's life. I gunned it, following the smell of the car.

I ran at LEAST 4 ½ miles before Chloe said anything.

"You have been running for over an hour. Stop. They're not going to find us hear." she said in my ear. Even though I didn't want to, I slowed to a walk.

"You can put me down now."

"Nope. If anyone comes by I want to be able to run with no distractions." I said trying not to think about that.

"Okey, well can I atleast eat. Stop, you must be starving too." she said with worry thick in her voice.

"Yeah, can you get me an energy bar?" I felt her reach into the open side pocket of her backpack and pull out two energy bars. She put one in my out streched hand and ate the other one herself.

Six minuts later we were standing in a small clearing just big enoff for the both of us to sleep in. I put Chloe down and set to work making a bed ffor the both of us. I had a blanket and two rooled up swetshirts on the ground when Chloe said she only needed me to sleep. I took that as if she was saying "just give up on the bed, I'm tierd."

"Are we safe hear?" she asked climbing under the cover.

"Yeah, we are WAY off the beeten trail." I said following her lead and climbed under the blanket, sliding close to her. I had just put my arms behind my head, when Chloe snuggled closer and rested her sleepy head on my chest. In a matter of seconds she started to snore softky._ Well I guess I would be tierd after almost dieing twice in the same day too_. I thought

I fell asleep that night thinking of how I was going to make this relationship work.

* * *

I dolted awake after hearing a quiet ruseling behind me. And the three words I hate the most.

_"I found them."_

* * *

**You no, I am realy mean. Cliffhanger.**

**Please please please review this and tell your friends**

**Just press the little green botton it is so cute.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, last chap hope you like**

**its short **

**I dont own DP**

* * *

Derek's POV

"_I found them"_

A growl ripped through my chest, threatening to wake Chloe up.

"Step another step closer and you are dead." I said infuriated.

"Dude, calm down. It's just us." Simon said walking into the clearing with his hand out in an innocent way. Tori was on his heals, looking asleep but still walking. She dropped onto the other side of our makeshift bed. I let out the breath I had been holding in relief knowing that Chloe was still safe.

"Dude, next time, walk out screaming that you are going to kill us." I said sarcastically, glairing at him. I laid back down next to Chloe, with Simon scotching in on her other side. I looked over at him suspiciously.

"What? She's like a sister to me now. I still want to protect her, though." He said defensively. Just to add emphasis he rolled over, putting his back to me and Chloe.

I was staring up at the stars when it dawned on me.

"Where is Andrew?"


	9. Chapter 9

Het people

the story is done okay

good

Andrew turned them in any way

PLEASE go read my other story 'Not To Me'

it's a WAY better version of this

Thanks

by


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey i've been working on something else the past week and i have it up on my profile. It would meen so much to me if you could go check it out and review for me. Im not sure if i should continu it**

**It's called "My Eyes?"**

**Please check it out **

**it would meen so much to me**

**oh and if your one of the first to review i'll send you the second chap**

**that i wasn't going to post it**


	11. sorry

Hi, everyone. If there is anyone (were there any of you in the first place) left im writing this to you. I havent been writing because i took a step back and look over my previous fics and realised that they were no good at all. Im sorry personally that i posted such horrable things. Now i have been writing it just isn't right for these websites. (They're too personal.) I wasn't profreading just like this littlle note. If you haven't noticed i rarly ever finish a story.

If anyone has any wish please do continue with any of my stories. You can change them up or just use my charicters, whatever. Just go nuts. If you do decide that u want to use my stories just please contact me before you do.

I will eventually post more stuff. But untill then please do be angry with me.


End file.
